


Annabeth Chase Becomes Slow Friends With Leo Valdez: A Vignettes Collection.

by Petsohp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Argo II (Percy Jackson), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petsohp/pseuds/Petsohp
Summary: Leo wants to prove himself to his mother.She's dead.





	Annabeth Chase Becomes Slow Friends With Leo Valdez: A Vignettes Collection.

Week Two.

Annabeth entered the inside workings on the Argo II, spread out her blueprints for the week, and got to work.

Leo approached her every once in a while to ask her about structural designs, and so did the rest of his cabin.

Cabin 9 member’s rotated each day in the heavy workload.

Leo was the only constant.   

 

Week Four.

Piper, followed by Jason, entered the bare pieces of the Argo II, and ordered Leo to rest for at least a day.

Leo ignored her and protested, saying that he was behind schedule. He remembered that Annabeth was also inside, scribbling away modifications for the boat, and shouted at her to back him up.

She did, although everyone knew her reasons were different than his.

Looking back at it, that was one of the tipping moments where she should’ve of known.

 

Week Six.

Annabeth had stepped outside for a shower and late breakfast, and when she came back, she heard Nyssa and Leo arguing in spanish. She didn’t had to speak the language to know that they were arguing about his power naps in the Argo II and inability to have a proper shower schedule.

Leo had sat down in his work table after Nyssa had dropped off some mechanical gears and left, boots stomping in the wooden floors.

Annabeth politely pretended she hadn’t been there to witness everything.

Leo produced two coke drinks from his tool belt, one for himself and one for her.

“Thanks.” She said.

“No need to thank me.”

She was halfway through her drink when she heard a lightly tap, and as she focused on the sounds, she could heard the patterns of a morse code message repeating over and over again.

 

Week Tenth.

Annabeth stretched her neck and then yawned over how tired, but still contempt enough to be awake she was. Almost three months had passed since they had started working on the Argo II, and the upper deck of the boat only needed a few more adjustment and it will be finished.

Leo had dragged the Hephaestus and Athena cabins, with the honored guests of Jason and Piper to Bunker 9 in a special ceremony to celebrate the fact that the Argo II was officially halfway done.

Leo approached her midway through the celebration, eating a donut Piper had gotten him and asked if she wasn’t mad over the fact that they weren’t working on the boat for the first time in three months.

Annabeth had then looked at her cabin member’s mingling with the Hephaestus cabin, and as some lost spectacularly over sheer hand-to-hand measurement mock fights while others won in simple strategy games like tic-tac-toe or naval battleship, she had told him that they all needed the rest.

 

Week Eleventh.

Leo had started to tap in morse code again, and Annabeth managed to pick out the common phrases he typed.  

Annabeth knew the basics of morse code, but Leo simply knew more about the system than she did.

In a slow day, she asked if he could help her refresh her morse code knowledge, and his face had lighten as he produced a trashed paper from his desk and a pencil from his tool-belt. He had forgotten he already had one placed behind his ear.

 

Week Twelve.

A rather slow week overall, but Annabeth had started to practice her morse code in the corner of her blueprints whenever she was stuck, and she found the process weirdly relaxing.

She could write ‘Percy’ without thinking too hard about it now.

 

Week Fourteenth. 

Annabeth entered the lower deck makings of the Argo II, and saw Leo on the floor staring at a fairly complex children’s drawing. Upon closer inspection, she could see the makings of a boat.  

Leo quickly grabbed the drawing and placed it out of her view when he finally noticed her entrance.

 

Week Sixteenth.

Leo stood in the engine operation room of the Argo II, and as he confidently ran around teaching her how to control all the engines of the room, she realized that she had never quite seen him as confident in himself as he was in the moment.

“Do I have something in my face?” He asked as Annabeth choose that moment in particular to not quite hide her realizations. She blamed over how overworked she was that she couldn’t quite school her face into not giving anything away. She realized that she and Leo were in the same boat, metaphorically speaking.

“I just. Was wondering why you seem really worked up on building the Argo II. I mean, we both are lacking sleep over this, and well, we both know why I’m overworking myself.”

Leo sighed, and Annabeth felt bad over how a single sentence could blow all his confidence away.

He placed both his hands on top one of the stove tables that stored the some of the engines, leaned on it and looked up to spot in the wall, as to not see her face reaction to what he was about to say next.

“I..feel the need to prove myself. And it's not only reserved to the camp either. I..want to make my mom proud, because I know I haven’t done that for a long time, and well. I know she’s gone,” Leo’s voice cracked bit, “but I can’t help but feel the need to um, make her proud of me. So yeah.”

Annabeth nodded. She could respect that.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost made myself cry while writing this i love my dumbass son and will fight over him in a walmart parking lot against rick riordan.


End file.
